1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid, polymerizable vinyl or vinylidene monomer containing compositions stabilized against premature polymerization. More particularly, the invention relates to a composition containing a vinyl or vinylidene monomer capable of free radical polymerization and a biphenol derivative having the following general formula: ##STR2## wherein R' is hydrogen or an alkyl group containing from 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R.sub.1, r.sub.2, r.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are alkyl groups containing from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, and PA1 R.sub.5, r.sub.6, r.sub.7 and R.sub.8 are hydrogen or alkyl groups containing from 1 to 5 carbon atoms provided that only two of these substituents may be a secondary or tertiary alkyl group. PA1 R.sub.1, r.sub.2, r.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are alkyl groups containing from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, and PA1 R.sub.5, r.sub.6, r.sub.7 and R.sub.8 are hydrogen or alkyl groups containing from 1 to 5 carbon atoms provided that only two of these may be a secondary or tertiary alkyl group. PA1 R.sub.1, r.sub.2, r.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are alkyl groups containing from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, and PA1 R.sub.5, r.sub.6, r.sub.7 and R.sub.8 are hydrogen or alkyl groups containing from 1 to 5 carbon atoms provided that only two of these may be a secondary or tertiary alkyl group. PA1 3,3',5,5'-tetramethyl-4,4'-biphenol, 3,3',5,5'-tetramethyl-4,4'-biphenol monomethyl ether, PA1 3,3'-dimethyl-5,5'di-t-butyl-4,4'-biphenol, PA1 3,3',5,5'-tetra-sec-butyl-4,4'-biphenol, PA1 3,3',5,5'-tetra-t-butyl-4,4'-biphenol, PA1 3,3',5,5'-tetraisopropyl-4,4'-biphenol, and 3,3'-dimethyl-5,5'-diethyl-4,4'-biphenol. PA1 2,2',3,3',5,5'-hexamethyl-4,4'-biphenol, PA1 2,2',3,3',5,5'-hexaethyl-4,4'-biphenol, PA1 2,2'-diethyl-3,3',5,5'-tetramethyl-4,4'-biphenol, PA1 2,2'3,3'-tetraethyl-5,5'-di-t-butyl-4,4'-biphenol, PA1 2,2',3,3',5,5',6,6'-octamethyl-4,4'-biphenol, PA1 2,2',3,3',6,6'-hexamethyl-5,5'-di-t-butyl-4,4'-biphenol, PA1 2,2',3,3',5,5',-hexamethyl-6,6'-di-t-butyl-4,4'-biphenol, PA1 2,2',3,3'-tetramethyl-5,5',6,6'-tetraethyl-4,4'-biphenol, and PA1 2,2'-diethyl-3,3'-dimethyl-5,5'-di-isopropyl-6,6'-di-t-butyl-4,4'-biphenol. PA1 (a) liquid at room temperature, PA1 (b) capable of free radical polymerization to yield high polymer, and PA1 (c) capable of dissolving the biphenol derivative in the amounts indicated above. PA1 A is a radical derived from a polyoxyalkalene bisphenol having the following formula: ##STR8## wherein R' is an alkylene group, PA1 X is halogen or methyl, PA1 a is an integer equal to from 0 to 2, and PA1 m and n are integers each of which is equal to at least 1 and the sum of which is equal to from about 2 to about 6; PA1 M is a radical derived from an unsaturated, aliphatic, dicarboxylic acid or an anhydride thereof; PA1 I is a radical derived from a diisocyanate, PA1 B is a radical derived from a hydroxy-terminated ester of acrylic or methacrylic acid; PA1 y is an integer equal to from 1 to about 5; and PA1 R is selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, I and I - B, wherein I and B are as defined above.